menara atur
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Australia menghilang dari menara ATC. {canon} {possibly a sequel}


_(Australia menghilang dari menara ATC.)_

.

 **menara atur**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : Australia/Vietnam. **Genre** : Romance/Humor. **Rating** : K+. **Other notes** : canon, modern day, airport-thingy. bisa jadi sekuel untuk smite, hit!

* * *

"Aku akan mencarinya." Vietnam pun menggeser bangku lalu mengambil benda yang baru saja ditaruhnya kembali.

Ia mengeluarkan walkie-talkie dari saku belakang. "Eduard, Lien masuk."

"Diterima. Ya, ada yang bisa kubantu? Tunggu sebentar," terdengar krasak-krusuk di belakang Eduard, bunyi alat berat dan teriakan komando dalam bahasa Inggris lalu sedikit obrolan bahasa Urdu. Vietnam menunggu sambil menekan tombol lift menuruni menara ATC.

Dari kaca lift yang melaju, langit kelabu menggunung dari kejauhan. Pantas saja ada masalah. Vietnam mematikan walkie-talkie sebentar karena kacaunya sinyal dan suara dari Eduard yang semakin ribut.

"Lien, Eduard masuk."

"Diterima. Apakah ada Jett di sekitar sana?"

"Barusan aku melihatnya! Aku di sekitar Sektor U32, di luar proyek U33. Jett, jika dia hanya berjalan kaki, barangkali ada di dekat terminal F, di ujung U34."

Vietnam berlari kecil di koridor penghubung dan menemukan seseorang yang bersiap di dalam mobil pengangkut kecil. Dia berbelok di pintu kecil antara dua dinding kaca yang tinggi.

"Permisi, boleh aku turut menumpang ke sektor U34?"

"Boleh, Nona, silakan."

Mobil melaju lebih cepat dari yang Vietnam kira. Dia diantarkan ke pintu kaca kecil dan ketika dia menoleh ke kanan, ia bisa melihat Eduard memunggunginya. Dia nyalakan lagi sambungan.

"Eduard, Lien masuk. Jika kau melihat Jett, kabari aku. Jika aku tidak menemukannya tolong bantu aku dengan menghubungi yang lain."

"Diterima, Lien!"

Lien menaiki eskalator sambil menekan tombol panggil di layar untuk nomor yang terakhir kali melakukan panggilan ke ponsel Jett.

Dasar si ceroboh itu. Tak lama kemudian di seberang sana terdengar suara.

"Oz!"

"Ini masih aku, Lien. Maaf Kiwi—maksudku, Ao, aku belum menemukan Jett. Aku sedang berusaha mencarinya dan akan segera kukabarkan sebelum dia kusuruh menghubungimu lagi."

"OK, Viet! Kutunggu. Marahi saja kalau dia hilang atau tersesat terlalu jauh, ya, dan bilang bahwa dia harus menanggung sendiri biaya tiket dari Dubai ke Canberra."

Vietnam tersenyum miring mendengar kalimat terakhir. _Kempeslah kantongmu, Jett!_

Vietnam berhenti di tengah keramaian. Satu pasukan pelancong baru saja diizinkan memasuki terminal dan dia nyaris terbawa gelombang manusia. Sambil menjelajahi sekitar, dia mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa saja yang berada di area terminal F sektor 34. Estonia ikut pengawasan proyek perluasan, dan di seberang sana seingatnya ada Lithuania yang ikut di bagian pengecekan sinar X. Belarus ada di bagian pengecekan yang sama tetapi untuk cukai ... berarti seharusnya di bagian sini ada Latvia.

Seharusnya. Itu pun jika ia tidak salah mengingat skema pembagian ala Germany.

Seingatnya ia masih menyimpan nomor Latvia dan—

"—Jadi melipatnya begini, begini dan begini."

Vietnam berhenti mendadak hingga sneakersnya mendecit di lantai.

"Nah, mari kita terbangkan. Wuuussshh. Lihat bagaimana mendaratnya. Wah! Baik-baik saja, bukan? Seperti itulah naik pesawat. Aman dan menyenangkan. Jangan takut lagi, ya!"

Vietnam menyilangkan tangan di dada sambil menggeleng pelan. Australia mengacak rambut seorang lelaki kecil. Lelaki mungil itu kemudian digendong oleh ibunya yang mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Pesawat ini untukmu." Australia berkata ceria setelah memungut kertas itu. "Terbangkan di tempat liburanmu nanti, ya!"

Ketika dua wisatawan berdialek Skotlandia itu pergi, Vietnam mendekat lalu memukul keras pundak Australia.

"Ouch—oi, oi, oii, lihat siapa yang datang!" Ia balik badan dan mengusap pundaknya, pura-pura merintih malang. "Ada masalah, Lien? Maaf waktu istirahat siangku terlalu lama. Ada banyak bocah yang berlibur jadi—he he ..."

Lien mencibir enggan. "Ada masalah. Lufthansa-two-three-lima-golf sempat kesulitan karena turbulensi dan meminta izin pendaratan darurat tapi semuanya baik-baik saja tanpa pendaratan yang menegangkan."

"... Sial, aku ketinggalan pengalaman seru!" Australia menepuk kening.

"Kau meninggalkan ATC terlalu lama." Vietnam lalu memukul bahu Australia pelan dengan ponselnya. "Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Ao meneleponmu dan bertanya-tanya kenapa kau belum datang juga."

Australia melongo seakan dungu untuk beberapa saat. "Hah?"

"Lupa, Tuan Pikun? Mister Turnbull dan Mister Key akan bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Mana negaranya?"

"... Jenggot domba! Aku lupa! Astaga—kenapa bisa?! Sial, Kiwi kenapa baru tanya sekarang?" dia panik sambil menatap jam tangannya. "Di Canberra enam jam dari sekarang ... sudah petang! Pertemuannya besok pagi—hei, hei, adakah yang sudah memesankan tiketku?"

Vietnam mengembuskan napas untuk mengendalikan dirinya sendiri yang lama-lama bisa mendidih kalau lelaki itu panik memekik yang barangkali lebih berisik dari wildebeest yang lepas dari kawanan migrasinya.

"Dia bilang dia sibuk dengan persiapan dan bolak-balik NZ-negaramu. Dan orang-orangmu semuanya sibuk sendiri."

"Tanduk domba Kiwi! Aku harus siap-siap sekarang! Temani aku minta izin pada kepala otoritas ATC—" Australia menarik tangan Vietnam.

"Jangan tarik-tarik!" Vietnam mengerucutkan bibir, tapi tak berusaha melepas. "Berapa lama hingga kau kembali lagi?"

Australia nyengir. "Takut kangen, ya?"

"Tidak akan!" Vietnam mendengus dan buang muka. Membiarkan dirinya tertinggal beberapa anak tangga di eskalator.

Australia terkekeh lagi. Hingga mendekati pintu untuk mencari pengangkut kembali ke ATC, ia mengacak rambut Vietnam. "Cuma tiga hari sampai Mister Key kembali ke Wellington. Tenang, kau tidak akan lama-lama kesepian di ATC."

"Terserah." Vietnam mengerutkan hidungnya. "Tapi siap-siap kantongmu menyusut. Tiket bolak-balik ditanggung rekeningmu sendiri."

"... Buntut domba!"

 **end.**

* * *

* **Urdu**. bahasa Pakistan dan India Utara. kenapa ada bahasa Urdu di Dubai? pekerja di sana banyak datang dari daratan India dan sekitarnya so ... yeah, asumsi. hehe.

* ' **Ao** '= **Aotearoa**. bahasa Maori-nya Selandia Baru aka New Zealand. kuasumsikan Vietnam manggil gini karena dia dekat sama Australia dan kemudian kenal dekat pula sama NZ *headcanon seorang pengapal* *nyengir*

* **Mister Turnbull, Mister Key**. PM Australia dan PM Selandia Baru. jadi setting cerita ini sekitar akhir-akhir tahun 2015, ya, karena Pak Turnbull baru tahun ini naik tahta ngegantiin Abott.

* **Wildebeest**. binatang dari Afrika, sejenis antelop dengan tanduk melengkung.

 **Lufthansa-two-three-lima-golf**. jadi ini namanya _callsign_ , sebutan untuk pesawat kalo di ATC (Air Traffic Control, Pengontrol Lalu-Lintas Udara). nama lengkap sebenarnya penerbangan yang dimaksud Vietnam itu DLH23LG. Lufthansa itu nama salah satu maskapai Jerman, kodenya DLH (contoh lain, Indonesia kan punya Garuda, jadi kode Garuda ini GIA). dan Lima-Golf itu kode dari dua huruf terakhir (dari A sampai Z ada kode sebutannya tersendiri, L diwakili kata 'Lima', huruf G 'Golf', P = 'Papa', K = 'Kilo', dll.)

tapi sekali lagi, ada banyak regulasi di belakangnya sehingga penyebutan itu sendiri banyak caranya. di eropa pun beda sama di australia, apalagi amerika. so, ini baru permukaannya. tapi mengetahui sedikit masih lebih baik daripada sama sekali menutup diri, kan, hehe? *nyengir* dan yang terpenting, aku benar-benar pemula di dunia ATC-thingy ini jadi ... mari cari tahu bersama biar kita semua dapet pencerahan (?) dan saling mengoreksi aja ya o7

rekomendasi bacaan tentang ini:

laman ATC Wikipedia  
airodyssey reference /airlines  
vatsim pilot-resource-centre /general-lessons /choosing-callsign

.

.

.

p.s: MAAF A/N-NYA KEPANJANGAN ;A;


End file.
